Talk:Pensive Guardian
Block enchanted foes...counter to Dervish? and wammos? Lightblade 02:14, 24 September 2006 (CDT) :And everything rly. Aura of displacement assasins etc (Not a fifty five 03:35, 24 September 2006 (CDT)) Only slightly better than Guardian, but because of all those wammos it might be used more often just because of that. --Apocrypha 19:14, 24 September 2006 (CDT) Oh, thank goodness, it isn't elite. I was worried for a sec there. Assassinman 22:29, 27 September 2006 (CDT) I think running guardian on one monk, this on another might become popular — Skuld 10:53, 5 October 2006 (CDT) Possible. Largely because they stack.--Ender A 03:23, 9 October 2006 (CDT) This also helps against smite. Although the smiting is not affected, the melee enemy is. It leaves them with only shock/shove/gale(maybe) for solid "crippling." --8765 18:11, 17 October 2006 (CDT) ... doesn't blocking multiply? So at PP12, Guardian's 44% block (0.56 hit chance) plus Pensive Guardian's 50% block (0.50 hit chance) come out to a 0.28 hit chance, or a 72% block rate? And if so, should the new comment there be removed? :Right. --Fyren 17:53, 21 March 2007 (CDT) Conjure wars. Do it. — Skuld 09:19, 14 April 2007 (CDT) I agree there. But natural stride rangers, for example? Well, it's better than guardian, but conditional. That's obvious, and people don't like conditional skills. It has it's place, but I personally don't like it. --130.95.105.243 00:23, 29 April 2007 (CDT) LAME Ooh, I wanna vote this skill LAME (Less Able to Make Effective) if my vote counts for anything! The Paintballer (T/ ) :Too conditional but not LAME. The Hobo 02:56, 4 August 2007 (CDT) ::Agreed, this skill owns the hell out of Guardian when the condition is met. For example...Azure shadow, Blessed Griffon, Kournan Zealot, Awakened Dune Carver...anything in The Dragon's Lair at the Facet of Darkness stage, too. LAME skills are unable to be used well in all situations, or at least in any normal, common situation. There are more than enough places that Pensive Guardian can be put to use...it just requires a bit more thinking. Also nice in PvP versus any sort of Dervish... (T/ ) 02:59, 4 August 2007 (CDT) Eh. Its not very useful in PvP at least. Mesmers on your team are always killing others enchants, so I mean for 4 seconds you'd have a 50% block rate, then poof, you're getting owned. I didn't think of the PvE side of it. I'm to PvP minded I guess. The Paintballer (T/ ) :Actuall, in PvP you'd be using Shield of Deflection so I guess it is a moot point. Forgot about that. (T/ ) 03:10, 4 August 2007 (CDT) ::Also, if used with Guardian same time, together they provide 75% chance to block, like with Aegis and Guardian (unless this is some special case).194.86.94.11 12:50, 20 February 2008 (UTC) :::It's very useful against conjures and these new SoH mesmers. Neutronium 20:11, 13 May 2008 (UTC) ::::For GvG it's still too conditional for not enough benefit. While it's true most melee you see will be enchanted, there are also rangers and paragons to consider that are rarely enchanted. Plus you risk having no active block defense against an unenchanted melee, which there will likely be as soon as they see you use pensive on them. For such a small buff in efficiency it's not worth it. Now, if it was 75% block or 1/4s cast time, now we can start to talk. Until then, LAME. Rette Alarix 15:52, 23 June 2008 (UTC) :::::In GvG 99/100 of teams have SoH or a conjure to beef up melee attacks. Also, every monk takes Patient Spirit, so if melee is getting pressured you're close to guaranteed 2 seconds of blocking. Gonna try using this instead of Guardian for a little while and see how it works out (expecting epic failure, but you never know)--[[User:Ikimono1|'Ikimono'Needs more Paragon]] 20:29, 12 May 2009 (UTC)